


Quenching The Heat

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Christmas Eve - Australia - The Granger Quest





	Quenching The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Part of the "Ressurect Dead Fred" sequence - Post Deathly Hallows

Quenching The Heat.

By alloy

"It’s snowing at the burrow."

The heat has stripped Ron naked. He stands by window looking out over an Australian dawn.

I’m lying on our bed equally undressed, trying hard not to focus on his freckled bum.

"It needn’t be." I manage.

"It’s Christmas Eve, Hermione, it always snows at the Burrow on Christmas Eve."

I feel guilty, we’ve been in Australia for a month trying to track down my parents, far long longer than we anticipated, and lived amongst Muggles for far longer than Ron has ever had to do so before.

"I’m sorry Ron, I don’t know why it’s taking so long to find them, why they keep moving."

Ron turns back to the sunrise. 

I’m not really sorry. This time with Ron, travelling, has allowed us to explore both emotional and physical aspects of our relationship, to reveal parts of ourselves that we couldn’t risk revealing before and to revel in the depth of seven years of friendship.

"They’re looking for something." Ron says. "For you."

"But I made sure they couldn’t remember me, in case…."

"That doesn’t mean they won’t miss you Hermione." He shrugs a gorgeous shrug. "We’ll use the Deluminator tomorrow and we’ll find them."

I get off the bed, wrap my arms around Ron, "It didn’t work before why do you think it’ll work now."

"It’ll never work for me Hermione, we should have known that. Tomorrow you’ll try it…..but for now…."

"Now?"

He grins. "You’ve made certain promises." He disentangles himself from me and walks toward the bathroom.

"That was under duress." I protest, following him eagerly. "A momentary weakness."

"I thought you were a woman of your word."

In the shower Ron arranges a luke warm stream as I sink to my knees taking his manhood into my hand, and cupping his sack with the other.

I did promise, and I am a woman of my word, and he honestly deserves this.

At first it’s shocking, a chill impact on my breast causing my nipple to harden.

I open my mouth, catching the next one on my tongue, feel it melt away.

Looking up I see Ron, holding his wand above his head, grinning with satisfaction. 

The snow from his wand falls lightly around us.

In the shower, only Ron would think of that.

Fin


End file.
